


Pizza Delivery

by killmeasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F, KorrAsami smut, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmeasami/pseuds/killmeasami
Summary: Asami is hard at work rebuilding Republic City. Korra stops by her house with some pizza, and before long the pizza isn't the only thing that is hot and steamy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut, would appreciate any feedback. :)

Asami sat, legs crossed with her fingers drumming against her desk, Her eyes getting heavy as she waited for work to end. Republic city was on the mend, slowly recovering from Kuvira's attack a few months ago. President Reiko had left all repairs to Future Industries. This meant Asami hadn’t been home for weeks. Tonight however she was going home after countless meetings and phone calls, Asami finally packed up her things and headed home. As she was driving she began to think about her trip to the spirit world with Korra and desperately wished Korra would be at her place waiting for her.

Korra walked down the streets of Republic City noticing how well the repairs were going. She wasn’t surprised; the best engineer in the city was in charge of the project. It was her first time back in the city after assisting in the recovery of the Earth Kingdom and she knew exactly where she was going first. 

Asami arrived home and collapsed on her bed, disappointed that the avatar wasn’t with her. Just as she was drifting to sleep she heard a knock at the door. She quickly put on her night gown before going to answer it. Korra stood at the door with a dorky grin on her face.

“Pizza delivery for a Miss Sato.” She said while trying to keep a straight face.

“Korra! I’m so glad you're here and you brought food, thanks, I'm glad I didn't eat yet.”

“Of course! I figured you'd be too busy to eat so I picked it up on my way here.”

“That's so thoughtful, I’m so happy to see you.” Asami wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, causing her to almost drop the pizza.

“Jeez, let me put this down first. I’d like to actually eat this food” Korra said as she and Asami headed inside. Korra barely got a chance to put the pizza on the counter before Asami was all over her.

“I’ve really missed you Korra.”

“I’ve missed you too Asami, I've noticed that republic city is looking much better these days, you must be exhausted from helping with the rebuild”

“Yeah it’s going well, Varrick has been a big help so I've been able to take breaks every once in awhile. Anyway I don’t want to talk about work, come here. Asami pulled Korra into a hug and Korra could feel Asami’s breasts against her causing her breath to hitch. Asami noticed and smiled. 

“Leave the food for later, let's go upstairs. Now.” Korra noticed the seductive tone in Asami’s voice and bit her lip.

“As you wish Miss Sato.” Korra followed behind Asami up the stairs and couldn’t help but stare at the little bit of ass showing due to the length of Asami’s night gown. As they walked to Asami’s bedroom Korra gave Asami's toned but soft perfectly round ass a grab. Asami reached around swiftly but firmly grabbing Korra by the wrist." Korra smiled knowing the bold move she made would get her what she wanted from Asami. 

“You think you can get away with that?” Asami smirked, knowing all too well that she was in control of the situation. Asami pulled Korra into her room and pushed her down onto a chair.

“Let's keep these hands of yours under control.” Asami whispered as she tied Korra's hands to the arms of the chair. Korra just nodded her head, in a trance from the way Asami had said her name. 

Korra snapped back to reality when she realized what happened but was not going to protest, she loved when Asami was dominant. Asami turned her back to Korra and walked to the other end of the room. Korra tried to stop her jaw from hanging open as Asami slowly turned around and removed her nightgown. Letting it slowly slip off her shoulders and down her supple breasts until she let it fall away revealing only a dark red corset and black thigh high lace stockings. 

“You’re beautiful” Korra said while looking straight into Asami’s eyes.

“Don't speak avatar I'm in control here” 

With that Asami walked towards Korra and placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “Are you ready?” Asami whispered into Korra's ear. Korra gave a quick nod while staring at Asami’s crimson lips as they moved, not really hearing what the heiress had said. Asami turned her back to Korra and began to sway her hips back and forth, dipping down onto to Korra’s lap to tease her before continuing.

“Untie me” Korra growled, wanting desperately to touch the woman in front of her. 

“Now why would I do that avatar?” Asami laughed, now facing Korra and grinding on her lap. Asami placed herself on Korra's lap and saw the avatar struggling to get out of her restraints.

“I'm not done playing with you yet Korra ” Asami said as she nipped at and kissed Korra's lips, moving down to her jaw and her neck. 

“Let's get these pants out of my way” Asami said while biting down on her lip. With Korra's pants off Asami kissed every inch of Korra's muscular thighs leaving Korra breathless. 

“Asami please untie me I need to touch you” Korra begged

“Not until I'm finished with you Korra, be patient” 

Asami spread Korra’s legs revealing her glistening pussy. Korra quivered in anticipation for what was to come as Asami lightly kissed Korra’s labia. Asami then started making gentle circles with her tongue around Korra’s clit increasing in speed and intensity watching the Avatars reactions closely. Korra struggled with the belts unaccustomed to being so helpless. She struggled and ripped one of her arms free of Asami’s bond.

“Impatient aren’t we? I quite liked that belt you know” Asami joked, Korra reached down and started rubbing her own clit. 

“Fuck, Asami.” She moaned. Asami giggled to herself, “If you liked that Korra you’re going to love this.” Asami said with confidence. Asami Inserted her fingers into Korra’s tight wet pussy as she focused on her clit with her tongue. Korra moved her hand away from her clit letting Asami take complete control. She ran her fingers through Asami’s jet black hair gripping it firmly as the experienced woman worked her way around Korra’s folds. Korra moaned with pleasure “Where did you learn how to do all this Asami?” Korra muttered. “A woman never reveals her secrets” Asami said in an alluring tone. Korra flipped her head back in pleasure. While Asami continued to ravish Korra’s clit. Korra screamed Asami’s name riding out her orgasm while holding tightly onto Asami’s hair. As Korra’s orgasm faded she untied her remaining restraint, lifted the heiress up and pushed her against the wall kissing her roughly on her lips and neck leaving her mark as she made her way down Asami’s body, Asami moaned in approval while Korra did this and clawed her nails down the avatars back. Korra put Asami down onto her bed. She got on her knees at the edge of the bed and removed Asami’s dark red thong, kissing every inch of skin she could while she did it. Asami looked down at Korra with lidded eyes, unsure of what she would do next. 

“The question is Asami, are you ready?” Korra said, Asami moaned at the boldness of the avatar and nodded, eager to see what was in store for her. Korra kissed Asami’s breasts and she bucked her hips up involuntarily, her body wanting more. Korra took notice and slid her fingers down Asami’s torso brushing by her sensitive spot. 

“No more teasing Korra, I need this” Asami hissed as she forced the avatar's hand to where she needed it. Korra began massaging Asami’s clit, Asami moaned once again wanting more. 

“Please Korra I need you inside of me” Asami begged. Korra eased her fingers inside the engineer and began thrusting, increasing with speed the more Asami moaned. Asami began massaging her own clit but was impressed when Korra swatted her hand away. 

“You’re all mine Sato” Korra whispered as she put her tongue on Asami’s clit causing Asami to moan her name. She then began thrusting herself onto Korra’s tongue, faster and faster. 

“Fuck Korra, I’m gonna cum please don't stop” Asami said through her teeth as her body seized and she felt the waves of pleasure crash over her. Korra kept going, getting every drop of pleasure possible from Asami as she winded down.

“Come here” Asami growled as she pulled Korra up from the floor and kissed her roughly until they were both out of breath. Exhausted Korra put her head on Asami’s chest feeling her heart beat return to normal. Korra laughed when she heard a loud growl escape from Asami’s stomach.

“Oh shoot I forgot about the Pizza, let’s go eat you’re clearly starving” Korra moved to get up and Asami followed

“Yeah I guess I am, hopefully it’s not too cold”

“I hope so too, if only there was a way to quickly warm up food besides my fire bending” 

“Mhm that’s a good idea, I’ll look into inventing that” 

“Anyway let’s go eat” Korra said as she scooped Asami up into her arms and carried her downstairs.


End file.
